Hiding
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. Follow up to "Different". Macy visits Stella in the early morning hours and asks if she can hide out in Stella's apartment for a while. Kacy.


**A/N: **a while back Beth told me about the Imagination Movers episode that Nicole guest starred on. So I recorded it, and watched it. Nicole as Cinderella was adorable. Really truly adorable. So I got a Kacy idea from all of her Cindy quotes:

"_That's a really nice story, but I think you've got it wrong. The prince and I had a wonderful time together but there were a lot of real princesses at that ball who didn't have to ride magic pumpkins to get there. Why would the prince be looking for me?"_

"_That's awfully kind, but I don't think I'm cut out to be a princess."_

"_I think it's sweet that you tried so hard to make me feel good it's just…these things don't happen to me."_

Sometime in the middle of writing it, it became a follow up to "Different". A conclusion for Kevin and Macy.

And **Standard-Ang3l** helped me decide on the title. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Hiding**

**By angellwings

* * *

**

"Macy?" Stella asked with a yawn. "What are you doing here? It's 2 AM."

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"What? Why? Weren't you at that charity thing with Kevin?" Stella asked in groggy confusion.

"I-I was. Can I come in?" Macy asked quietly.

"Oh yeah, of course," Stella said as she opened the door wider for her. "What happened?"

Macy bit her bottom lip as she stepped through the doorway of Stella's apartment. "Well, I left."

"Left?" Stella asked before her eyes suddenly widened when she noticed Macy still had on her evening gown. "Wait. You _left_ Kevin? At the ball?"

"He was saying these things…a—and well, they can't be—I mean he can't possibly—"

"What did he say, Macy?" Stella asked as she led the shorter girl to the couch.

"He said that he…loves me."

Stella beamed at her. "Aw, he did?"

"Stella! You're missing the point!"

"There's a point? Besides the revelation that Kevin is in love with you?"

"He can't be in love with me!"

Stella's brow furrowed. "Why not?"

"These things don't happen to me! That's why!"

"Wait, but you dated Nick. That's a 'these things', isn't it?"

"That was different. I mean yeah, I loved him, but…Kevin is just _different_."

"Let me guess…it's _great_ love?"

Macy smiled a little. "Trust you to pull out quotes from 'Win a Date with Tad Hamilton' right now."

Stella glared sternly at her. "Don't change the subject. Is it?"

"Is it what?" Macy asked nervously.

"_Great_ love?"

Macy sighed in resignation. "I think so, yes."

"Then why on Earth did you run away?" Stella asked in confusion.

"What if it's not _great_ love for him? What if this doesn't last? I mean you saw how long it took for Nick and me to get over…_everything_. I couldn't do that again. I wouldn't survive if that happened with Kev. I…_need_ him, Stella. I mean really _need_ him."

"Macy," Stella said with a soft smile. "I've seen the two of you together, and the way Kevin looks at you…I don't think you have anything to worry about."

There was a knock at the door and Stella threw a questioning glance at it. "What are the chances that that's anyone _besides_ Kevin?"

Macy gulped. "Very small. I'm going to go hide."

"Macy," Stella said as she grabbed her friends arm. "You're not."

"But—"

"No, you need to tell Kevin how you feel, the whole truth, and then the two of you can figure out what to do."

Stella pulled Macy as long as she went to answer the door. She released Macy's arm to open the door. On the other side of the door, as Stella predicted, was Kevin. He was in his tux and looked extremely worried. His shoulder's relaxed at the sight of her, but his eyes remained wide.

"Have you seen, Macy?" Kevin asked. "She left, and I thought she might have gone home but she's not at her place. Has she called you? I'm freaking out right now."

Stella's brow furrowed and she turned to where she _thought_ Macy had been standing. The brunette was no longer there. Stella sighed. "She's here. She's hiding somewhere."

Kevin breathed a sigh of relief as Stella motioned him inside. Stella squeezed his arm and smiled warmly at him.

"You can help me look for her."

"Macy?" Kevin asked loudly into the apartment. He knew there would be no answer, but he had to try.

Stella rolled her eyes as her best friend stayed silent. "Macy May Misa, come out right now."

Kevin and Stella were shocked when they heard a soft reply. "No."

Kevin sighed. "Why not? Is it because of all the things I said? I—I didn't want to scare you, Mace. I just wanted to be honest."

"What are you doing here, Kevin?" Macy asked. Kevin took a step toward the sound. He was trying to decide where she was hiding.

"I came looking for you. Why else would I be here?"

"But why did you come looking for _me_?"

Kevin's brow furrowed. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I was hardly the most impressive girl there."

Stella nodded to her bedroom and both she and Kevin quietly walked toward it.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Kevin asked with a scoff. "You were the _only_ girl there."

"Kevin, you _know_ I wasn't."

"No, I don't. As far as _I'm _concerned you were the only girl there," Kevin said with a soft smile.

"I was?" Macy asked in a hopeful tone. Kevin pointed toward the bed. Stella nodded as she noticed a shadow moving under her bed. Both Kevin and Stella crouched down on the floor.

"Macy," Stella pleaded. "Come out."

Macy sighed and nodded and carefully crawled out from under Stella's bed. Kevin took her hand and helped her stand. She blushed and smiled at him.

"Hi."

He chuckled, "Hi."

"I'm sorry I ran away."

"Well, I did kind of spring it on you."

"No," Macy told him urgently. "You didn't. It was me. I'm a little scared."

"Of what?"

Stella cleared her throat. "I'm just gonna go…clean the kitchen."

Macy waited to answer Kevin's question until after Stella was gone.

"I've been through this once, Kev—"

"With Nick," Kevin interrupted. "I'm not Nick."

"I know you're not Nick. I _know_, believe me, that's why I'm scared. If things become awkward or end badly for us…I have no idea what I'll do. I need you, Kevin. More than I've ever needed anyone before. And if—if you ever weren't—"

He could hear the tears forming in her eyes. He didn't need to see them to know she was one more sentence away from crying. He quickly wrapped his arms around her. "What did I pinky promise you after you and Nick broke up?"

"Kevin…"

"What did I promise you, Macy?" He repeated.

She closed her eyes and held him tight. "That you would be here for me for as long as I needed you."

He kissed her temple gently. "And that will always be the case. No matter what else happens I _will_ be here for you when you need me."

"Really?"

"I promised. I _never_ break my promises."

Macy took a deep, shaky breath, and nodded against his chest.

"Kevin?"

"Yes, Macy?"

"I love you."

He closed his eyes and smiled brightly. "I love you too. More than you know."

Macy chuckled slowly, "No, I _know_, Kevin. I do."

"And do you know how much I'm dying to kiss you right now?"

She grinned at him. "I'm not quite sure I do. Maybe you could show me?"

"Gladly," He smirked as he crushed her lips with his own. Macy sighed happily and nearly melted in his arms. She completely forgot about all of her fears. _This_ felt right.


End file.
